criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Erik Palladino
Peter Palladino Two unnamed brothers Jaime Lee Roman Palladino Enzo Palladino |yearsactive = 1994-present }} Erik Palladino is an American actor, producer, writer, and singer best known for his portrayals of Dr. Dave Malucci in ER and Sgt. Chris "Scream" Silas in Over There. Biography Palladino was born on May 10, 1968, in Yonkers, New York, to Queenie, a junior high school teacher of Armenian descent, and Peter Palladino, a heating contractor of Italian descent. He had two older brothers. Graduating from the almost all-female Marymount Manhattan College, Palladino started an acting career. He has since starred in over twenty feature films and is also known for his work in television on shows such as Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Fringe, Criminal Minds, Burn Notice, and NCIS. He has starred in the movies U-571, Finders Fee, and Can't Hardly Wait. In 1999, Palladino landed his breakthrough series regular role, one month after returning from a U-571 shoot in Rome, on ER, in which he starred as Dr. Dave Malucci, a character who appeared in the show's sixth season until its eighth season in 2001. In 2005, he became one of the leads of the critically acclaimed FX-produced TV series Over There, starring as Sgt. "Scream", the leader of a squad of U.S. 3rd Infantry Division soldiers involved the 2003 invasion of Iraq. In his personal life, he also works as a singer of the rock band Hearing Red and is married to Jaime Lee, with whom he has two sons, Roman and Enzo. On Criminal Minds Palladino portrayed Detective Cooper in the Season Three finale episode "Lo-Fi" and the Season Four premiere episode "Mayhem". Filmography *Mischief Night (2014) as Mr. Payton *NCIS: Los Angeles (2012-2014) as CIA Officer Vostanik Sabatino/Roger McAdams (6 episodes) *Violet (2013) as Erik *666 Park Avenue (2012-2013) as Tony DeMeo (7 episodes) *Caught on Tape (2013) as Hector *Harry's Law (2011) as Ms. Harrington's Lawyer *Answers to Nothing (2011) as Jerry *The Speed of Thought (2011) as Butler *Castle (2011) as Coach Rome *The Defenders (2010-2011) as Agent Ausa Bukant (2 episodes) *The Whole Truth (2010-2011) as Detective Kipper Jenks (2 episodes) *Rizzoli & Isles (2010) as Detective Bobby Marino *Make It or Break It (2009-2010) as Marty Walsh (6 episodes) *Deadly Honeymoon (2010) as Sherrick *White Collar (2010) as Herrera *Buried (2010) as Special Agent Harris (voice) *The New Daughter (2009) as Officer Ed Lowry *NCIS (2009) as Marine Staff Sergeant Daniel Cryer *A Day in the Life (2009) as Special Agent Budden *Stuck (2009) as Erik *Burn Notice (2009) as Matheson *Cupid (2009) as Mick Kazarian *Fringe (2009) as Eliot Michaels *Reaper (2009) as Michael "Red" Sabatino *Private Practice (2009) as Mitch *Eleventh Hour (2008) as Blake Miller *Raising the Bar (2008) as ADA Brandon Radley *Lower Learning (2008) as Smooth Bob Willoman *Criminal Minds - 2 episodes (2008) TV episodes - Detective Cooper *Hotel California (2008) as Troy *Crash and Burn (2008) as Kevin Hawkins *Suspect (2007) as Detective Robbie Panelli *Return to House on Haunted Hill (2007) as Desmond (video) *Numb3rs (2007) as Captain Adams *Crossing Jordan (2007) as Agent Gropius *The Thirst (2006) as Jason *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2006) as Dan Nobler *Over There (2005) as Sgt. Chris "Scream" Silas (13 episodes) *L.A. Dicks (2005) as Sal "Goldberg" DeVolio *Barry Dingle (2005) as Derek Childers *Alchemy (2005) as Groom *Dr. Vegas (2004) as John Gallo, Jr. (2 episodes) *Less Than Perfect (2004) as Mike Abrejo *Breach (2004) as Taylor (short) *Dead & Breakfast (2004) as David *Mystery Girl (2004) as Dr. Scott Garrison (TV short) *Joan of Arcadia (2003) as Lt. Michael Daghlian (5 episodes) *Latter Days (2003) as Keith Griffin *Justice (2003) as Drew Pettite *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2003) as Detective Dave Duethorn (2 episodes) *Judging Amy (2002) as Anthony Cangiano *Life Without Dick (2002) as Tony the Tuner Moretti *ER (1999-2001) as Dr. Dave Malucci (47 episodes) *Strange Frequency (2001) as Buck *Finder's Fee (2001) as Tepper *Strange Frequency (2001) as Buck (segment "Disco Inferno") *U-571 (2000) as Seaman Anthony Mazzola *This Space Between Us (1999) as Jesse Fleer *Road Kill (1999) as Alex *DiResta (1998-1999) as Tully (8 episodes) *The Week That Girl Died (1998) as Vinnie *Can't Hardly Wait (1998) as Cousin Ron *Malcolm & Eddie (1997) as Jason (3 episodes) *Murphy Brown (1996-1997) as Danny (2 episodes) *Hollywood Boulevard (1996) as Seamus *Love and Marriage (1996) as Michael Nardini (5 episodes) *Party of Five (1994) as Customer 'PRODUCER' *Stuck (2009) - Producer *Hotel California (2008) - Co-Producer 'WRITER' *Stuck (2009) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors